


can't get enough (so stay with me)

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: В знаки судьбы, по мнению Рэя, могли поверить только те, кто изначально верил в концепцию этой самой судьбы.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 51





	can't get enough (so stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda_Pooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/gifts).



> написано по мотивам заявки с феста:  
> 1.17 H! Тренер/Рей. Пять раз когда им помешали карапузы и один когда все получилось.
> 
> по мотивам потому что здесь всего пять раз, никакого +1
> 
> p.s. спасибо хелен за идею с досугом, жаль, что я и её проебала :D

В знаки судьбы, по мнению Рэя, могли поверить только те, кто изначально верил в концепцию этой самой судьбы. Что-то незримое, но мощное, способное одним своим существованием похерить все твои планы. Так что по жизни Рэй старался делать всё именно так, как планировал у себя в голове. И это у него получалось, а если нет, он приходил к простому выводу — планирование вышло недостаточно точным, полным и внятным.  
К примеру, ему не следовало выпендриваться и открывать чёртов балкон. Или, увидев в багажнике Ннаха на грани сердечного приступа от страха, стоило предложить Тренеру закрыть багажник и уехать на склад, где всё, что могло грозить этому (уже мёртвому) попрыгунчику — опрокинуть на себя коробки с бошками и окунуться в лёд.  
У Рэя подобных случаев в жизни набралось достаточно, но если он сам не смог бы себя простить за все косяки, то этого бы не сделал никто другой.  
Так что Рэй продолжал жить, старался как-то внести разнообразие в будни, заполнить их чем-то положительным, запоминающимся.  
Очевидно, что к этой задаче в свете последних событий он подходил с непосредственным участником пиздеца (который, что стало понятно по прошествии некоторого времени, остался позади без внезапных последствий).   
И вот они, две взрослых, сформировавшихся и периодически чрезмерно нервных личности, сидели в парке, расположенном неподалёку от зала и играли в морской бой.  
Рэй подобным вряд ли занимался даже в старшей школе, но сейчас методичные попытки найти чужой четырёхпалубник и разбомбить его, не допустив ни одной ошибки, заняли все его мысли.  
Дело в том, что Тренер выигрывал, а у Рэя осталось слишком мало кораблей, чтобы выгрызть себе победу. И всё же.

— Джей пять, — Рэй устало стянул очки, чтобы даже вид Тренера его не отвлекал.

Хорошо, что у Рэя с собой был планшет — его глаза бы уже офигели от такой утомительной нагрузки на маленьком экране. Тренер не жаловался, выигрывал себе и всё.

— Мимо.

За шелестом листвы Рэй всё равно услышал, как Тренер усмехнулся.

— Е четыре, — выдал Тренер. Рэй замер и грустно ткнул пальцем в экран.  
— Убил.  
— Я сегодня в ударе, — пришлось немного прищуриться, чтобы поймать Тренера в фокус. Рэй знал, что выглядел недовольным и скрывать это было бесполезно. — Или ты сегодня полная размазня, так лучше?  
— Нет, — Рэй посмотрел на свой двухпалубник. Единственный живой и запрятанный в угол.  
— Я знаю, — Тренер заблокировал телефон, Рэй подумал, что ему не дали проиграть. Такая мелочь… — Вообще, ты как-то не так их ставишь, нужно уметь занять всю площадь, но не себе во вред.  
— Да что ты говоришь?  
— Это игра, от неё стоит получить удовольствие.  
— Ну ты-то получил? — Рэй не хотел, чтобы в голосе оказался слышен вопрос, обязательно требовавший ответа, но вышло иначе. Тренер, к своему счастью, уже понял, что чтобы стать Рэю злейшим врагом и оказаться проклятым, нужно всего-то не ответить на какой-то вопрос, проигнорировать его важность и всё.

Так что он ответил.

— Ещё как, но в эту игру играют вдвоём, — он засунул телефон в карман и сделал то, чего Рэй не ожидал — подвинулся на лавке так, что их бёдра соприкоснулись. Рэй почувствовал слабый аромат парфюма. — Давай-ка я посмотрю, как ты расставишь их в этот раз и скажу, что пошло не так.

У Рэя, в общем-то, были идеи, что пошло не так, но он говорить о них вслух предпочёл бы только со своим психотерапевтом.

— К тому, как расставить свои корабли, — начал поучать Тренер, наблюдая за тем, как Рэй старался заполнить поле, а не остановиться и просто слушать: — нужно подходить творчески. Но не слишком, — он коснулся руки Рэя своей, убрал двухпалубник из центра, подтянул туда четырёхпалубник, сдвинул его и кивнул, позволив Рэю и дальше выставлять корабли.

Несколько напряжённых минут спустя, когда Рэй был готов к новому сражению, Тренер всё ещё сидел рядом. Он наклонился к планшету и поправил очки, кивнул:

— Да, теперь лучше, уже не так предсказуемо, — Рэй попытался не принимать слова на свой счёт (относительно всего остального). — Ещё? — спросил Тренер и посмотрел Рэю в глаза.

Они теперь сидели даже ближе, хотя Рэй прекрасно осознавал, что постарался замереть и не делать лишних движений. Удержаться от подобного оказалось очень тяжело.

— Или… — начал было Тренер, искры растерянности появились где-то в глубине его взгляда и Рэй подумал, что Тренер тут не только корабли расставлял по нужным позициям, но и Рэя, в некотором роде. Подтверждением служил чужой взгляд, осевший на губах Рэя и не думавший куда-то сдвигаться.

Рядом раздался чужой напряженный вздох, Рэй посмотрел на его обладателя.  
Перед ними стоял взволнованный Мэл и заламывал руки. Всё его лицо и плечи покрыл толстый белый налёт в тон майке.

— Что? — спросил Тренер и убрал руку от планшета.  
— Так вашего проверенного штукатура то ли удар хватил, то ли током ебануло, — выдал Мэл.

Лицо Тренера изменилось тут же.

— Скажи мне, что ты вызвал скорую, — он всё ещё сидел рядом.  
— Я вызвал скорую, — кинул Мэл. Рэй не мог разобрать от чего у него бледные губы — от волнения или штукатурки.  
— Вот и умничка, я сейчас приду.

Мэл кивнул и дал дёру обратно в зал. 

— Телефоном он не мог воспользоваться, чтобы сказать тебе это? — резонно заметил Рэй.  
— Есть риск, что я не возьму трубку, — усмехнулся Тренер и Рэй чуть было не выдал, что он никогда бы в такое не поверил. — Ладно, мне надо идти, лучше, чтобы там был кто-то, кого ситуация ещё не успела шокировать в достаточной мере.  
— Ага, — ответил Рэй, он остался сидеть на скамейке.  
— В другой раз? — Тренер оглянулся.  
— Да.

***

— Если я не буду задавать лишних вопросов, то всё равно узнаю, что происходит? — Тренер привалился к капоту машины, в которую безуспешно пытался влезть Рэй. Стоять на шухере в его представлении значило что угодно, кроме как смотреть по сторонам. Или старания Рэя представляли из себя более интересную картину, чем окружающая обстановка.  
— Тебе твои пацаны мало рассказывают, что ты меня ещё послушать хочешь? 

Ему бы стоило разбить стекло и влезть в тачку, но нет, это было неудобно, некрасиво, шумно и вообще. Не в стиле Рэя.

— Причём тут мои пацаны и ты? То, что рассказывают они, если это что-то из разряда проблем, способно вызвать только кратковременную мигрень.   
— Это комплимент? — Рэй посмотрел на него сквозь стёкла очков и собственные растрепавшиеся волосы.  
— Ты всё верно уловил, — Тренер провёл пальцами по капоту и скривился. — Сколько она здесь стоит?  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы за помощью обратились ко мне.  
— А ты вообще все вопросы порешать можешь?   
— Нет, — Рэй услышал тот самый щелчок — дверь открылась. — Ко мне лучше не обращаться за таким. Вообще лучше не обращаться, если ты понимаешь.  
— Да я и не думал, — Тренер обогнул машину, дождался, пока Рэй открыл ему дверь и сел на пассажирское сидение. — И что тут у нас? — он пошарил по углублениям на двери, но в руке показались лишь фантики. — Запах я не чувствую, так что это точно не труп.  
— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я бы позвал тебя таким заниматься? — Рэй пытался разобраться с проводами и старался не беситься, вспоминая тупейший разговор про запасные ключи. Да, действительно, кому они сдались в этой жизни?

Он вспомнил, что должен был сделать, потянулся разблокировать заднюю дверь, вылез из машины. Тренер уже наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида, а когда понял, что обзор так себе, повернулся на месте.

— Тебе там помощь не нужна?

Рэй горько усмехнулся, покачал головой и продолжил изучать несколько коробок. Странно, что все они остались тут и их никуда не вытащили. Либо не придумали, что делать, либо решили это добро отогнать нужному покупателю вместе с тачкой.

— Ты уже помог, — он повернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тренер пялился (именно пялился, не смотрел, не разглядывал) на его задницу. — Но отпускать тебя пока рано, — и вот Тренер снова смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Да? Всё-таки помочь? — в голосе звучало столько надежды, что смех начал распирать Рэя.  
— Нет, — он закрыл коробку и вернулся на водительское место.  
— Куда едем? — спросил Тренер и пристегнулся.  
— Возвращаем машину владельцу.  
— Так скажи мне, почему он в полицию не обратился?   
— Возможно, потому что часть содержимого этой машины получена не самым законным путём, — нехотя ответил Рэй.

Они какое-то время разговаривали, Тренер решил, что смог бы угадать, что там — за задними сидениями, Рэй ему позволил. Угадывал Тренер хреново, потому что даже от такого занятия получал удовольствие. Варианты Рэй услышал разные, трупов и наркотиков среди них не было.  
На одном из последних светофоров Рэю пришлось притормозить.  
Тренер стучал по коленке, а потом повернулся к Рэю и сказал:

— Понятия не имею, что мы везём, но у тебя тут, — он потянулся рукой к Рэю. Если точнее, то потянулся весь, ему даже не помешал ремень безопасности.

Рэй вспомнил про парк и попытался сосредоточить внимание на звуке чужого дыхание и кончиках пальцев, коснувшихся его виска.  
На капот кто-то приземлился. Рэй дёрнулся и посмотрел на Эрни. У того были огромные испуганные глаза и он выглядел порядком запыхавшимся.

— Пиздец, — проговорил Эрни (Рэй это только по губам и прочитал) и рванул к заднему сидению, стоило ему закрыть дверь (ужасающе громко, за такое стоило бы оторвать руки), как он начал басить: — погнали, погнали, погнали отсюда, я молю, вы мои ангелы хранители.  
— Ну-ну, — ответил Рэй и газанул за секунду до появление зелёного сигнала.  
— Эрни, какого хера? — Тренер нахмурил брови.  
— У меня некоторого рода проблемы, — пропыхтел Эрни.  
— Так и не скажешь, — Рэй глянул на него в зеркало и не заметил ничего необычного кроме испарины на лбу. — Долго бежал?  
— Достаточно, — Эрни распластался на заднем сидении и постарался утихомирить дыхание.  
— И тебя не смущает ситуация? — теперь голосе Тренера появилось недовольство.  
— Немного? У меня буквально горят пятки, пожалейте меня.  
— Эрни, буквально это буквально, с твоими пятками всё в порядке.  
— Ох-ох, — отозвался Эрни.  
— Давай высадим его где-то? — предложил Тренер.  
— Уже выбрал ему замену? — Рэй улыбнулся.  
— Ему и всем остальным.  
— Но не себе?  
— Нет, я пока никуда деваться не планирую, — Тренер сжал в пальцах ремень безопасности и вернулся к разговору с Карапузом: — так, или рассказывай, какого хрена, или мы будем повторять трюки из твоих любимых боевиков.  
— Какие трюки? — Эрни уже говорил лучше и внятнее.  
— Те, где героя на полной скорости выкидывают из машины.  
— Чёт мне это не нравится, — сказал Эрни и пристегнулся.  
— Мне тоже, — если в Тренере и оставалась расслабленность, то она покинула его окончательно.  
— Короче, у меня пытались отжать мой телефон.  
— И всё? — уныло сказал Тренер.  
— И всё?! — Эрни выдал небывалое количество недовольства в короткой фразе. — А ничего, что через телефон можно получить доступ ко всем моим трекам, в том числе и демкам? Это вообще-то золотая жила, чтоб вы знали.  
— Да мы знаем, — ответил Рэй от чистого сердца. Если забить на повторяющийся мотив треков, Эрни всё равно выдавал интересный материал, нацеленный на аудиторию его возраста. Как Рэй это узнал? Ну, он узнал, что в одном из видео присутствовал Тренер, а уж в каком именно — это пришлось проверять самостоятельно.  
— Так что я бился честно, но их было больше, пришлось делать ноги.  
— Ладно, прощён, — покачал головой Тренер.  
— Я пацанам уже позвонил, но они все почти заняты.  
— Мы тоже, — Рэй заметил, как Тренер начал щёлкать пальцами. Всё никак не мог расслабиться.  
— Но спасибо, что не бросили, — Эрни с интересом повернул голову назад, словно почувствовал, что там его ждало что-то интересное.   
— Выбора не было, — Рэй усмехнулся и повернул на нужную улицу. Ему следовало позвонить и предупредить, но он этого делать не стал.

На улице он увидел Алекса, тот нервно курил и постукивал носком ботинка по краю лестницы. Как ждал.  
Рэй припарковался и вылез из машины.

— Мать твою, Рэймонд, уже? — Алекс бросился к тачке и чуть не затолкал обратно Эрни, старательно пытавшегося выбраться на улицу. — Всё тут? 

Ответ не потребовался.

— Всё тут! — он вылез с одной из коробок, плюхнул её на капот и снял крышку. Под пальцами, унизанными кольцами, показались пластинки. — Что, пришлось попотеть? — он показал на Тренера и Эрни, которые отошли в сторону и о чём-то шептались.

Рэй решил, что это тот самый момент, чтобы подыграть тому, кто спутал пьесы.

— Мы с трудом выбрались, Алекс, пришлось сначала найти твои драгоценные коробки, а потом уже сваливать оттуда.  
— Ты просто супер, — суматошно закивал Алекс, пепел уже засыпал всю его рубашку. — Вы так постарались, думаю, что одних только денег тут будет мало.

Рэй кивнул. Так или иначе, а деньги Алекс уже заплатил. Хотя Микки был против, но после одного короткого разговора с Рэем понял, что никакого другого толка из подобной просьбы-мольбы-о-помощи выбить не получилось бы.

— Держи, — он всунул Рэю в руки сразу шесть пластинок: — по две на каждого, полагаю, это немало.  
— Отлично, — Рэй выдавил улыбку.  
— А ключи? — спросил Алекс.  
— С этим тебе придётся разбираться самостоятельно, — Рэй понял, что Алекс расстроился, но был слишком занят проверкой коробки, чтобы отреагировать в полной мере.  
— Да, ладно, это меньшая беда. Спасибо, Рэймонд, передай Микки, что я заскочу на неделе, есть одна идейка.  
— Тогда до встречи.

Тренер и Эрни отошли уже достаточно далеко, Рэй бы мог вообще про них забыть, но яркий костюм Карапуза светился на всю улицу.

— Держи, — Рэй отдал ему пластинки даже не подумав, что хотел бы оставить хоть одну себе. Времени, чтобы их слушать, всё равно больше не стало.   
— Держу, — Эрни опять сделал большие глаза и перебрал упаковки: — охуеть.

Тренер недовольно цокнул.

— Охереть, — попытался исправиться Эрни.

Тренер закатил глаза.

— Это мне? — Эрни переключил внимание на Рэя.  
— Да.  
— За что?  
— Я подумаю, — Рэй достал пачку сигарет.

У Тренера зазвонил телефон.

— Алло? Да, Джим, успокойся, Эрни в пор… — сжатая челюсть явно говорила о том, что Тренер на грани того, чтобы разораться. — Будь добр, замолчи.

Он передал трубку Эрни, тот, пока разговаривал с другом, наглаживал корешки.

— Боюсь, что теперь я сам себя отпускаю, — Тренер посмотрел, как Рэй затянулся.   
— Да я уже понял, ну всё позади. Спасибо за активное участие.

Брови Тренера на секунду приподнялись, но потом до него дошло то, что Рэй вложил в слова. Тренер усмехнулся.

— Обращайся.

Своей рукой на клетчатом плече Тренер избавил Рэя от ещё одного прощания и повёл Эрни к сторону ближайшей автобусной остановки. Рэй же решил прогуляться, ему предстояло придумать аргументы для Микки. Тот не должен соглашаться на то, чтобы Алекс устраивал в их барах никаких концертов. Никогда.

***

— Подумываю отправить парней на недельку куда-нибудь, — с этой фразы начался их совместный вечер. 

Рэй нервным взглядом оглянул бар. Тренер предложил встретиться на нейтральной территории (и заодно испытать их удачу, чего никто из них вслух не сказал). В ответ Рэй предложил поход в ресторан, но Тренер почему-то отказался.   
В итоге место, в котором они сидели, называлось «Дикий кабан», что вызвало у Рэя не самые лучшие ассоциации, но похоже, что всё это было очередной шуткой от Тренера. И его ассоциации оказались схожими.  
Ещё Рэй понял, что Тренер постарался выбрать то место, где их бы ни один Карапуз ни за что не нашёл.

— И не вернуть?  
— Они мне приносят достаточно геморроя, но и гордиться есть чем, — ответил Тренер пока смотрел на меню.

Рэй за день так задолбался, что есть не хотел, о чём сообщил.

— Думаю, что можно заказать картошку, если что, ты всегда можешь присоединиться.

Фразы про здоровое питание и поедание жирной картошки в десять вечера остались за кадром. Рэй согласился, себе он заказал эль, а Тренер выбрал гиннес. Пока они делали по первому глотку Рэй подумал, что поцелуи с пивным привкусом находились за пределами его мечтаний, но деваться было некуда.  
И что-то ему подсказывало, что всё как-то слишком просто. И длиться это «просто» обещало недолго.

— Разве разумно отправлять их одних?  
— Они уже достаточно самостоятельны, — Тренер собрал конденсат со стекла: — да ты и сам знаешь.  
— Именно поэтому я и спрашиваю.  
— Да ладно, Рэй, ты-то понимаешь, что они влипнут в неприятности даже если я буду рядом, как сторожевой пёс, это так не работает.  
— Жаль, — с реальным сожалением ответил Рэй.

Он разглядывал Тренера в тёмном освещении и радовался, что в зале было достаточно тихо. А вот ширина стола Рэя категорически не устраивала, между ними с Тренером разверзлось целое деревянное море.

— Я ещё нахожусь в поиске подходящего места, пока ещё готовлю почву, пытаюсь внушить им, что пора бы покинуть Лондон ненадолго.  
— Прямым текстом сказать не проще?  
— Задеть их честь?  
— Честь? — фыркнул Рэй.  
— Зря ты так, в чужую голову не залезть.  
— Это точно, — Рэй продолжил пить.

Когда Тренеру принесли картошку и два соуса (один определённо был кетчупом, а второй походил на горчицу, или на сырный), тарелка медленно переехала на середину стола. Тренер начал задумчиво жевать, никуда не торопясь.

— Попробуй, она не кусается.

Картошка пахла нормально, как пахла любая фри, только если дело не касалось Бургер Кинга. Рэй подхватил два кусочка и решил не макать их в соусы.  
Да, нормально, но аппетит не появился, это была просто картошка, а не что-то волшебное и сказочное.

— И если я отправлю их на неделю подальше отсюда, то ты представляешь, — Тренер дождался, пока Рэй посмотрел на него, и лишь после этого начал облизывать пальцы: — я буду свободен на целую неделю. Никто не будет сваливаться мне на голову, просить помочь, ныть, вляпываться в разное говно...

Как романтично. Рэй рассмеялся.  
Ему бы стоило смеяться потише, потому что, похоже, в это раз его смех привёл к тому, что с улицы раздался приглушённый визг тормозов, а следом крики. Тренер отвлёкся от своих пальцев, Рэй отвлёкся от его рта, на улице происходила сцена с участием Бенни. Тот орал на водителя машины, размахивал правой рукой, пока в левой держал пса. 

— Да бля, — прозвенел недовольством Тренер и выскочил из-за стола.

Рэй не торопился следом, через стекло он наблюдал, как Бенни ебанул по фаре ногой и продолжил орать, заставляя водителя выйти из машины. Тренер торопился ему на помощь, но первым делом отвесил подзатыльник и вытащил Бенни на тротуар.   
Парень продолжал сжимать в руке пса, точно тот был единственным стоящим хоть чего-то в этой бренной жизни.  
С тяжёлым вздохом Рэй продолжил жевать картошку.  
Тренер тем временем что-то старательно говорил водителю, даже если бы он говорил полнейшую околёсицу, было понятно, что машина вот-вот уедет.  
Бенни опустил пса на землю и принялся его разглядывать.  
Машина уехала, Тренер наклонился над двумя участниками событий. Он сам потрогал пса за все лапы, но когда коснулся левой задней, пёс взвыл, Бенни вновь засуетился и начал кричать. Наверняка это было что-то из серии «я же говорил!», Тренер приложил ладонь к виску и весь сник.  
Он достал телефон и позвонил, разговор вышел коротким, Рэй наблюдал, делать было нечего.  
Тренер показал Бенни на пальцах пять. И пошёл обратно в бар, где выпил половину своего бокала залпом.

— Ну ты понял, — сказал он и вытер рот.  
— Собака хоть не его? — спросил Рэй.  
— Нет, но зная его любовь к бездомным животным, есть возможность, что скоро обзаведётся новым лучшим другом, — телефон Тренера пиликнул. — Мне жаль.  
— Иди уже, — Рэй облизал палец просто потому что мог. Тренер посмотрел на это потому что ещё не ушёл.  
— Мда, — на этой фразе их совместный вечер закончился.

Пока Рэй сидел в баре, а Тренер, Бенни и пёс ехали в ветеринарку, Рэю пришло сообщение: «Аппетит приходит во время еды». Рэй ответил: «Или во время зрелищ».

***

— У меня есть другая идея, — Тренер потянул его за локоть и увёл из очереди.  
— Насколько другая? — Рэй тоскливо подумал, что они потратили двадцать минут, могли бы уже дождаться момента, когда пустили бы и их. Рэй старался не выпендриваться при Тренере. Тренер это вроде замечал и был благодарен.  
— Давай просто пройдёмся, я подумал, что не в состоянии сейчас воспринимать искусство так, как это требуется.  
— Ладно, — они уже шли по улице, Рэй слышал волынку с другой стороны.  
Мимо промчалась очередная пачка велосипедистов, как хорошо, что для этих любителей здорового образа жизни и адреналина выделили отдельные дорожки. Опасность такая быстрая езда представляла похлеще, чем пьяные водители.   
— Здесь шумно, — Рэй кивнул в сторону одного из многочисленных переулков.  
— Это город, здесь всегда так, — Тренер пошёл за ним. С последней встречи у него над бровью появилась заметная болячка.  
— В чём дело, подрался с кем?  
— Ага, с овцой, — он коснулся пальцами лба и опустил руку.  
— Что?  
— Да я шучу, ну случилась очередная фигня, ничего серьезного.  
— Какая фигня?  
— Решил на кухне повесить новую полку.  
— И?

Их обогнула парочка: две девушки, державшийся за руки, у одной фиолетовые волосы, а у другой синие. Настоящие русалки, вот где они водились — в центре Лондона.

— И полка меня победила.  
— Это никак не связано с твоим выводком?  
— Что ты, Рэй, у меня есть жизнь и за пределами активности Карапузов, — сказал Тренер и повернул налево. Рэй подумал, что Тренер уводил их всё дальше и дальше от людей. И правильно.  
— В это порой сложно поверить, — признался Рэй.  
— Пойдём на соседнюю улицу, там есть сквер.

Тренер погрузился в собственные мысли, но в сквере сорвал с ухоженного куста листок и начал медленно сжимать его в пальцах, стараясь сделать маленький и неспособный к жизни самолётик. В полёте он пробыл добрых четыре секунды, а потом рухнул в траву.  
Рэй подумал о том, что им следовало сходить в кафе, сесть и выпить кофе или взять его с собой. Подумал и уже собирался сказать об этом вслух.  
Ему помешала знакомая фигура, сидевшая сгорбившись на последней скамейке.

— Джим? — позвал Тренер.

Парень поднял голову и посмотрел на них заплаканными глазами.

— Что случилось? — Тренер приземлился рядом с ним и обнял за плечо.

По виду Джима Рэй понял, что случилось не что-то смертельное, но больное это точно.

— Сигарету хочешь? — предложил Рэй. 

Джим хмыкнул, улыбнулся криво, и покачал головой, вытирая слёзы.

— Лучше не надо, спасибо, — ответил хрипло. Рэй покрутил пачку в руках. 

Тренер посмотрел на него и едва заметно пожал плечами. Рэй показал, что готов подождать, закурил и пошёл обратно неспешно. Этого времени им должно быть хватить, чтобы Тренер выяснил, в чём дело.  
Сигарета закончилась, Рэй повернул обратно, а Тренер уже шёл ему навстречу.

— У него проблемы с матерью, в прошлый раз он попал в больницу, а сейчас… — Джим снова сидел сгорбившись и закрывшись от всего мира. В обычной одежде и таком состоянии в нём едва ли угадывался один из Карапузов.  
— Забирай его. Хочешь, вызову такси?  
— Нет, я лучше, прости, я лучше прогуляюсь с ним, надо подумать, это лучше делается на ходу.  
— Всё нормально, — Рэй положил ладонь ему на плечо и сжал, поддерживая. — Ты же его нашёл.  
— Или он меня, — он задумчиво закусил губу. — Нас.  
— Никакого визуального искусства сегодня, — Рэй отпустил Тренера: — только душевное. Это ты умеешь.  
— Да? — по нему было заметно, как такой вид Джима выбил Тренера из себя и вернул его, вероятно, в события прошлого. Рэю стоило бы расспросить об этом позже.  
— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — он сделал шаг назад.

Тренер кивнул и вернулся к Джиму. Рэй не ушёл из сквера, пока не увидел, что они тоже его не покинули.

***

Рэй всё ещё не поверил в судьбу, но пришёл к выводу, что раз их везде могли настигнуть Карапузы (спасибо, что не все вместе), то логично остаться с Тренером наедине именно там, где пацаны чаще всего обитали. Именно поэтому он выяснил, в зале ли Тренер и как долго собирался там пробыть. В ответ пришло лаконичное «так долго, как тебе нужно». Рэй облизнул губы и подумал, что готов поцеловать Тренера прямо в ту же секунду, но свободного телепорта рядом не нашлось. Они договорились на восемь вечера, Рэй должен успеть к этому времени обратно в Лондон и не быть заёбанным в край.  
В зале занималось несколько человек, которые были Рэю совсем незнакомы, и это напрягло, но вид Тренера, неловко пытающегося примоститься на крае стола так, чтобы не спихнуть мониторы, заставил Рэя усмехнуться и отвлечься.

— Какие планы?   
— Никаких особенных, — соврал Рэй. — Как дела?  
— Пока ничего криминального не случилось, так что будем считать, что дела нормально. Было что-то интересное за день?  
— Да, но об этом позже, — он снял с себя очки, положил их в карман. Растёр уставшие глаза, после чего наклонил голову и начал разглядывать Тренера. — У тебя тут есть подсобка?  
— Есть, — заторможенно ответил Тренер не своим голосом.  
— Покажешь? — Рэй слегка ему улыбнулся.  
— Ага, — Тренер обогнул стол и достал из ящика стола связку ключей. — Правда, я туда давно не заходил, да и там может быть пыльно.  
— Мне плевать.

Рэй услышал сказанное шепотом «да мне тоже» и пошёл за Тренером.  
Подсобка оказалась достаточно просторной для того, чтобы можно было поставить матрас и уложить спать сразу двух человек. Спать здесь Рэй не собирался, он разглядывал какие-то папки с бумагами, горы скакалок, коврики для йоги и упаковки с чистящими средствами. Долго и методично разглядывал, пока не услышал, как Тренер запер дверь изнутри.

— Не пойми меня неправильно… — начал Тренер.  
— Да и ты меня, — Рэй повернулся к нему, освещение здесь было противно жёлтым, но позволяло видеть лицо Тренера.

Рэй потянул его за плечо на себя и поцеловал. Ответил Тренер не сразу, а когда всё-таки обвёл губы Рэя языком, то сразу обхватил его за талию и прижал к ближайшей стене.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что я снова в школе?  
— А это комплимент? — Рэй погладил его по волосам.  
— В некотором роде, — Тренер толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, ловя губами выдох Рэя.  
— Тогда я отвечу на вопрос другим способом, — он оттолкнулся от стены и поцеловал Тренера ещё раз, развернул их. Кожа под губами была горячая, Тренер гладил его везде, куда мог дотянуться руками.  
— Иди сюда, — попросил он, когда Рэй добрался до ключицы. Ещё один жадный поцелуй в губы, и следом второй, такой, что они уже больше дышали друг другу в губы, чем реально что-то делали.

Мир не схлопнулся, дверь не рухнула, Карапузы не свесились с потолка, Тренер выглядел довольным и слегка неверящим происходящему. Как и Рэй.

— Ого, это работает, — тихо сказал Тренер.  
— В следующий раз могу предложить свой дом, в том, что они не атакуют твою квартиру, я не уверен, — Рэй поцеловал его в скулу, наслаждаясь теплом.  
— Ага, да, — сбивчивости прошептал Тренер, когда Рэй сжал его стояк сквозь штаны.

Рэй уже собирался опуститься на колени, как кто-то дёрнул ручку, а поняв, что дверь заперта, в неё начали безжалостно тарабанить. Голос принадлежал Праймтайму, кому же ещё:

— Эй, Тренер, вас там не убило? Тут моя тётушка, она хочет обсудить поездку, про которую вы говорили. У неё, кажется, есть возражения, или идеи.. 

Тренер сдавленно и беспомощно засмеялся в губы Рэя.

— Везде найдут.  
— Скажи, что тебя убило, — Рэй продолжал его гладить, Рэя было уже не остановиться, а Тренер и рад.  
— Что-то тут нелогично, — он сжал мочку уха Рэя между пальцами, погладил по шее, поцеловал ещё раз. Очень, очень глубоко поцеловал.  
— Он выбьет дверь?  
— Может, — Тренер положил обе ладони на задницу Рэя и сжал их, придвинув ближе к себе.  
— Значит, поездка будет? — Рэй поправил ему очки свободной рукой.  
— Да, иначе, клянусь, я за себя не отвечаю. — Тренер отпустил его, Рэй с сожалением убрал руку с члена, который был так близко и так невероятно далеко. И, главное, всё ещё не у него во рту. — Но есть кое-что, что поможет мне выдержать ещё немного.  
— Что? — Рэй поправил галстук и воротник рубашки, который был уже беспощадно измятым, но это не бесило.  
— Теперь я хотя бы знаю, какой ты на вкус, — улыбнулся Тренер и невесомо поцеловал Рэя в губы.

Проклятый Праймтайм.  
Рэй пригладил волосы.

— Пойду, отвлеку его на пару минут, — он повернул ключ в замке: — приведи себя в порядок, иначе его вообще никуда не отпустят.  
— О нет! — нахмурился Тренер.

Ни один из Карапузов не был знаком судьбы, но вот обломщикам они были самыми натуральными.


End file.
